


together, that's us

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Tender Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Dedue gets drunk, Dimitri gets supportive, and they both get tender.Or, it's just another day in Fhirdiad.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	together, that's us

Dimitri doesn’t pride himself in his decision-making, but he considers it fair to say that he’s been getting better over time. Becoming more responsible, more within himself. Better able to see beyond a haze of rage and bitterness.

This- this _situation_ \- does not rank amongst his most well thought-out plans. He hardly faulted himself for acting in his best intentions, of course- Dedue deserved the best for his birthday, and Dimitri hadn’t seen any apparent downsides in having a casket of the finest Duscur birch liqueur shipped to Fhirdiad with expediency. Really, if there was one thing he was concerned about, it was whether Dedue would want it in the first place. That he might think it a foolish gift.

And now he was inebriated- _drunk_ , even- in their shared sitting room, weeping and clutching Dimitri’s face in his hands. Running his fingers over Dimitri’s face, making him wonder if he’d somehow absorbed the alcohol too, what with all the warmth running through his body.

“I can’t believe,” he begin for what was perhaps the fourth time this evening alone, voice slurred, “that you’re here.”

Dimitri blinks. He’s not really sure what to say to that, even though it’s a sentiment he’s experienced himself many times before.  
“Of course I’m here, Dedue.” A deep breath worms its way out of his lungs. “I’ll always be here.”

“I know.” Tears are pooling at the corner of Dedue’s eyes, and Dimitri wonders if he might be dreaming. _What an alien sight_. “But I- I thought you were gone. That even if I saved you, it was for nothing- that you had suffered-“

“Dedue.” Dimitri says, and Dedue looks deep into Dimitri’s eyes with his own reddened green gaze. Dimitri thinks they look like forest fires, streaks of red provoked from a mass of shining leaves. Dimitri thinks they’re beautiful. “We are here, together. And I promise you that I shall not cause you that anguish again.”

“You will promise me?” Dedue whimpers, and Dimitri nods. He brings his own hands up to where Dedue’s are still on his face, and holds them, feels their warmth.

It feels easier to say than anything else. “Of course, Dedue. I will come back to you. Irreplaceable- cherished-“

“I love you.” Dedue’s tears pick up again, and now they’re dribbling down his cheeks as Dimitri tries to take in his words, to process them in the back of his mind. Concluding after a second that _yes, he’s drunk, he’s either being all too frank or speaking nonsense_ , Dimitri simply moves to brush the little droplets away from Dedue’s scarred visage. _He’s still so warm_.

“You should get some rest. You’re drunk, Dedue.” Of course, Dimitri wants it to be true. He can’t articulate it- not here, not now- but a little part of him craves for the sentiment to survive past its alcohol-bound nature. But he can wait.

“Will you be with me in the morning, Dimitri?” His voice is still slurred. “Just- want to hold you. Want-“

“Shhhhhh.” Dimitri moves his hands up to run them through Dedue’s silky hair, brushing his hairband out of the way and freeing all of the silver waves from their bindings. “Yes. I promise you it- but for me to be there in the morning, you must sleep.”

“And you will be there.”

“I will be there.” He’ll be there for Dedue, always. “I can take you back to your bed, if you’ll allow me.”

“I promise that I can reach it fine.” From the way that Dedue struggles as he tries to rise to his feet, Dimitri feels his suspicion of that statement is justified. He stands too, hands away from Dedue’s face and moving towards his shoulders, supporting his weight as he nearly stumbles over himself.

“Ugh. When did I get so inebriated?”

“Perhaps it was when you drunk all of that alcohol.”

“Then, please,” Dedue mumbles, “do not let me do that again.” Dimitri feels himself smile a little at that.

“I am glad you enjoyed your birthday present. Even if you enjoyed it too much.”

With Dedue’s considerable weight leaning on him, Dimitri leads Dedue to the bedroom he keeps in the castle. He’s been there before, mostly to take tea together, but it always strikes him how pretty it is. How Dedue shines in every inch of the room, how he takes care of everything. It even smells like him. Dimitri thinks it might be one of the most beautiful places in the entire world. Gently, he lowers Dedue down onto the bed, still in his casualwear. He suddenly looks so much more exhausted, and Dimitri wants to care for him more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life.

“Will you be alright if I go to fetch you a glass of water?”

Dedue nods, just slightly. Dimitri steps out, and runs one of the taps in their sitting room until the little vessel overruns with clear liquid. When he’s back, he finds Dedue fast asleep, and sets his water down gently next to where he’s snoring and shifting, peacefully in his dreams.

His fingers ghost over Dedue’s exposed shoulder before pulling the sleeve down to cover him, and he slips out of the room in silence.

-

Dedue wakes up to the sun peeking out from between his curtains and a horrible, pounding headache. Hissing at the sudden sensation of light, he tears himself out of bed to shut the fabric hangings closed, cursing whatever foolish decisions he’d made the night before.

_A birthday gift from Dimitri- a hot summer afternoon- relief from his duties…_

He turns the knob of the door to the shared area gingerly, bracing himself for the creak of its joints aggravating his brain. A flash of blonde is parked next to the little table in the middle, sipping gently at a steaming pot of tea.

“Dedue.” Dimitri is smiling knowingly, and Dedue gets the feeling he’s made himself look quite silly without being able to remember it. “I’ve left you some water, but you’re welcome to join me for breakfast.”

There’s a pause, and Dedue blushes. “I imagine I might need it.”

Without a word, Dimitri takes the teapot gingerly into his hand, and pours its content into another one of the dainty teacups, its spiced aroma hitting Dedue from across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @meowcosm on twitter :-)
> 
> and pls leave me comments if you have anything to say!
> 
> dimidue... maketh me tender...


End file.
